The Ski Trip
by IcicleWriter
Summary: What happens when Lizzie and her classmates go to Vermont? Read and Find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Oh I can't wait for this trip."Miranda shrieked on the phone.   
'Me too"Lizzie shrieked back,"This is gonna be so much fun." Suddenly, Lizzie heard a beeping  
noise. "Hold on,"she said."Someone's cutting in be right back."   
"Hello?"  
"Hi Lizzie. It's Gordo"Gordo said.  
"Hey Gord. What's up?"Lizzie asked.   
"Well, about this ski trip. What do you think I should like do? Snowboard or Ski?"   
"Well, that's a first. Gordo wants help being popular."Lizzie laughed."Well, would you mind  
holding on for a sec? I've got Miranda on the other line but I'll make 3-way."   
"Ok."   
"Hey Miranda. That was Gordo.I told him we'd do 3-way,ok?"Lizzie told Miranda.   
"Sure."Miranda replied.   
Lizzie was messing around with the phone,thinking why can't I get a dial tone, when a bratty  
voice was heard.   
"Looking for this?"  
"Matt, what did you do?"Lizzie yelled.   
"I decided to listen in on your conversation and decided to disconnet.How do you like it  
now?""Matt said holding up the phone line.   
"Fine have the stupid phone line. I'll go use Dad's"Lizzie retorted.   
"Man, why does she always have to screw my plans,"Matt grumbled.   
Lizzie ran upstairs,locked the door and dialed Gordo's phone then quickly dialed Miranda's.   
"Hi Guys! I am so sorry. Dufus screwed up the phone line."Lizzie complanied.   
"It's o.k."They both said.   
"Now, back to my question, what should I do,Snowboard or Ski?"Gordo asked.   
"I think you should Snowboard. I tried skiing like two years ago and it was soo hard."Miranda  
told Gordo.  
'I'm with Miranda."Lizzie added.   
"Ok. Got that setteled. Now, about the Ice Dance."Gordo began."I can't go. My dad said that I  
have to leave the trip early like the day b4 the dance. I'm so bummed."   
"What ICE DANCE?"Lizzie and Miranda shrieked 2gether.   
"Duh. The one that's on the last page in tiny letters. It says "The last day of your school trip will  
be a cool Ice Dance where you will skate with your partner just like a dance.  
"That's soo cool."Miranda exclamied.  
"Now the trip's gonna be even better than before."Lizzie yelled.   
"Oh thanks guys.Make me feel even worse than before."Gordo said obviously hurt.   
"Oh Gordo,"Lizzie sighed.   
Before Gordo could say no more, he heard a beeping noise.   
"Someone's cutting in. Be right back."Gordo said.   
"Hello!"  
"Hey Gordo! It's Kate!"Kate exclaimed.   
"Kate?? What do you want??" Gordo questioned.   
"Well, I was just wondering. Do you want to be my partner for the Ice Dance?"Kate asked.   
"Well, I can't go. I'm leaving be4 the trip ends."Gordo told her."Why don't you ask Danny?"  
" I did as a matter of fact. He said no for some strange reason. Then I asked his friend Jake why  
Danny said no and he said that Danny wanted to go with Lizzie."Kate told him.   
"Oh well, I have to go Bye!"And with that Gordo hung up.   
"What took you so long?"Miranda said irritible.   
"That was Kate and she asked me to the Ice Dance!"Gordo yelled.   
"Funny. Why didn't she ask Danny?"Lizzie laughed.   
"That was just it.He wants to go with you Lizzie!"Gordo said.   
"Ha!"Lizzie shrieked.   
"And Kate didn't tell me this but I know for a fact Miranda, that Jake, wants to go with  
you!!!"Gordo said.  
"Oh my god!!"Miranda yelled.   
"Well, I have to go! Bye Gordo!"Lizzie said.   
"Me too,"Miranda added."Bye!"   
And with that, the girls left Gordo on the phone with himself.   
"I'm glad everybody's so happy about the stupid Ice Dance."Gordo grumbled. 


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting Jessi

"Look at this outfit!!! Wouldn't this be like so cool for the Ice Dance!"Lizzie asked Miranda, holding up a blue shirt with a snowflake and sparkly silver pants.  
"Ya defintly!!! Look at mine!"Miranda replied. She was holding up a long pink dress that had little bity sparkly snowflakes all over it.   
"That's ausume. Better than mine!"Lizzie said,complementing on Miranda's good sense of fashion."Do you wanna go pay?"  
"Sure."Miranda answered.   
So, they ran up to pay at the Limited Too register. But before they did, they ran right into someone.   
"Oh, why isn't it Dork and Dorkier?"Kates snotty voice said.   
"Get out of they way and shut up,Kate."Miranda told her.   
"Fine, but you better stay away from Danny Kesler or I...I...I...I...-"But Kate was interupted by a laughing voice.   
"You'll get us and our little dogs too."A voice laughed.   
"Jessi!'Miranda and Lizzie shrieked.  
When Jessi,Lizzie,Miranda and Kate were in about first grade they always hung out together. But in 4th grade Jessi moved from L.A. to Oregon and Kate moved on to other stuff! Though, sometimes Jessi came down for visits.  
"Oh why isn't it the three Loserteers!"Kate said."Lets go, Claire."   
"Alleuia! Queen of Evil has gone!"Jessi praised.   
"What are you doing down here!"Miranda asked.   
"Well, I got Lizzie's letters about the Ice Dance and Ski Trip about a couple days ago. Then I asked my mom and dad if I could come for the trip and stuff. They said yes! I was like psyched!"Jessi told them."Don't worry. My parents talked to your parents,Lizzie, and I'm staying at your house from now untill April 30th,two weeks after the Ski Trip. So I'm staying for about month."  
"Cool! I can't wait for you to stay with me!!"Lizzie replied.   
"Hey! Maybe Miranda could stay for like a lot of nights at your house and we could also go over Miranda's!"Jessi said.   
"Ya! I'll ask my mom!"Miranda replied.   
"Well, before we start planning about sleepovers and stuff like that, we got to find you,Jessi, an outfit."Lizzie said.   
"Ok. Let's go find one."Jessi answered.   
So they searched and searched for an outfit. Finally, they found a white blouse and a long purple skirt.   
**********************************************************************************  
"Hi Jessi!!I am very happy to see you!"Jo McGuire said with arms open.   
"Very happy to see you too,Mrs.McGuire!"Jessi replied.   
"Mom, we're gonna go up and talk,K,Mom?"Lizzie asked.   
"Fine honey."Jo answered."So anyways Mara..."Jo said to Mara, Jessi's mom.   
Lizzie,Jessi and Miranda ran upstairs.   
"So, is Danny Kesler still as cute as always?"Jessi asked.  
"Ya and he still likes Kate."Lizzie answered.   
Suddenly, the phone rang. "I'll get it."Lizzie called downstairs.   
"Hello?"Lizzie asked.   
"Hi is Lizzie there?"Someone asked. There was a lot of noise in the backround.   
"Ya it is. Who's on the other line?"Lizzie said.  
"Danny Kesler."Danny answered.  
"It's Danny Kesler."Lizzie mouthed.   
"Hi Danny! Whats up!"Lizzie asked.   
"Um, well, I've nevered really got'in the courage to ask you this but,"Danny started.   
"Yes?"Lizzie asked.  
"Will you be my partner for the Ice Dance?"Danny asked.   
"Uh, um,well can you hold on a second!"Lizzie yelled.   
"Sure."Danny replied.   
Lizzie put the phone on the floor and screamed to her friends, "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" 


	3. Chapter 3: Take-Off

"What,What?"Miranda and Jessi chimed.   
"Danny...Kesler...asked....me...to be....his....partner...for the...Ice..Ball!"Lizzie gasped.  
"Oh my god!"Miranda exclaimed.   
"Before we start chatting a mile a minute,Lizzie answer him!"Jessi said.  
:"Danny are you still on the phone?"Lizzie asked.   
"Yes."Danny replied.   
"Well, about your question. All I have to say is well yes."Lizzie told him.  
]"Oh. Thank you so much,Lizzie. I've always liked you but well Kate always got in my face. I  
tried to get your attention a lot but she was always there.Well, I have to go. See you on   
Monday!"Danny said.   
"Ok.Bye!"Lizzie ansered.  
"Bye. Wait! Before you go can you ask Miranda to call Jake? Thanx!"Danny said and   
with that he hung up.  
"What did he say??"Jessi asked.   
"Well, he said thanks and that he has always tried to get my attention but Kate got in his  
face. Oh and he wanted me to ask you Miranda to say an answer to Jake to go to the ball  
with you."Lizzie answered.  
"Oh my god!"Miranda gasped,"I can't believe Jake wants to go to the ball with me."  
"I know! That's so cool"Jessi said, but a little dissapointment in her tone.   
"Oh Jessi. We need to get you a partner!"Lizzie exclaimed.   
"How about that new boy,Brandon?"Miranda asked."He's super nice and really cute.  
We're already friends. I'm sure he'd go with you."  
"Oh, thanx guys."Jessi shrieked.   
"Wanna listen to cd's?"Lizzie asked.   
"Sure!"Jessi and Miranda answered.  
*******************************************************************************************************  
"Is everybody and their luggage boarded onto the plane?"Mr.Harker asked.   
Lizzie and the rest of her grade had all boarded flight 118 and was ready to fly. Nervous,  
but ready. Lizzie,Gordo,Miranda and Jessi had packed their bags full of cards and games  
and other non-boreders.   
"Yes,we're all ready!"The grade chirped.  
"Ok. Well we are starting the lift off. So, I'll just get into my seat and the pilot will give   
directions.Hope you all and I have a safe trip."Mr.Harker said.  
"Hello class. My name is Rocky Snyder and I'll be your pilot today. All I want to say is that I   
hope we have a safe trip. I will now turn the mike over to one of our flight attendants,   
Alisha."Rocky told them.  
"Hi Everyone! My name is Alisha! First, I will ask you all to buckle your seatbelts if you   
haven't already. Other flight attendents will be checking. While they are doing that, we   
ask you to put all bags under the seat in front of you. Then, if you could put up all plates   
that are down,"Alisha said,"There will also be two movies playing to Vermont. They are   
Meet the Parents and The Kid."  
"Oh yes! I've been diying to see Meet the Parents and The Kid is sooo funny!!"Lizzie said.  
"Who wants to play tongue?"Gordo asked.   
"I will,"Lizzie,Miranda,Jessi,and Danny answered.  
"Ok. Anyone else?"Gordo asked.  
"Anyone else what?"Kate asked.  
"We're gonna play tongue. Do you want to?"Gordo asked,smiling at Kate.  
Animated Lizzie: What's up with Gordo? Is he getting dreamy on Kate?  
"Um sure!"Kate answered,smiling back at Gordo.   
"Kids,no playing cards untill lift-off."Mr.Harker told them.  
"Fine. We'll play after lift-off."Gordo said,as everyone scrambled into their seats.  
"What's up with Gordo?Did he change since the last time I was here?"Jessi asked."He's  
like mooning over Kate."  
"I don't know. He's acting strange."Miranda replied.   
Animated Lizzie: Oh. So I wasn't the only one noticing whats up with Gordo.   
"We are starting lift-off."Rockys voice floated along in the air.   
Animated Lizzie:Oh jeez. I hate lift-offs. I can make it,I can make it!(Starts biting her nails)  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. No Title

"O.K.Jessi,Danny,and Me have T,Kate and Miranda have TO, and Lizzie has tongue.   
Lizzie one more out and your out."Gordo told everyone.   
"I'm not a good player."Lizzie said sheepisly.  
Animated Lizzie: Oh Great. I have to look like a fool in front of my crush. And by the way,  
Gordo said we've been on the plane for a half hour. If we have, THEN WHY DOES IT   
SEEM LIKE I'VE BEEN ON THIS PLANE FOR HOURS!!!  
"Kids, we are now going to start Meet The Parents. If you would like to watch it,since   
some would not, please put on your headphones."Alisha's voice said.  
"Who's watching Meet The Parents?"Gordo asked.  
"I'm watching it,"Lizzie,Miranda,Danny and Kate answered.   
"OK. Well,that leaves me and Jessi.I'll ask Jake,Brandon,and Ethan."Gordo sighed.   
"Um, Gordo. I don't want to play either."Jessi confessed.   
"Ok. I'll ask the others."Gordo sighed again.   
Lizzie looked over at the boys.  
Animated Lizzie: Poor Gordo. I know Jake and Ethan arn't his favourite people. And I   
don't think he likes Brandon.   
Lizzie looks over at Brandon.   
Animated Lizzie: You know Brandon looks a lot like Jessi. They look so much a like they  
could be twins. Wait! No way can they be twins. I've known Jessi since I was like what 2?  
And she has never said anything about some boy named Brandon. And all the times I was  
over her house he was never there. The only way I would ever believe they we're twins is if  
they had the same birthdate.Get a hold of yourself Lizzie! Im houlasinating.  
"Are you ok Lizzie?You seem out-of-the-loop."Jessi asked.  
"Oh yes I'm fine. Just some stupid thought crept into my mind about you and Brandon   
being twins."Lizzie laughed.  
All the color drained from Jessi's face. "Oh thats a funny...idea."Jessi said nervously.  
Animated Lizzie: Whats up with her?   
"Ya I thought so."Lizzie answered.   
Animated Lizzie: Well, I might as well put on my headphones and watch the movie. I am   
so glad they are playing Meet the Parents. I would probaly never get to see this until I'm  
like 30!   
****************************************************************************************************  
(Back at home with Jo,Sam,and Matt)   
"Should we let him stay here alone? It's not like Lizzie is going to be here watching him."  
Jo said,   
"I think he is old enough to be alone for some hours.He is ten."Sam replied.   
"Well, maybe if he has like Adam and Tyler over he won't feel weird staying home."Jo   
answered.   
"You know thats a good idea.Now I really think we should let him stay."Sam said.   
"O.K. Let's go let him know."Jo said.  
"Matt! Come here!" Jo called.  
"Ya!"Matt answred,running down the stairs.  
"We have something to tell you."Sam started."You see we were invited to this party on   
Friday. And it's not a childrens party."  
"So, you can stay home alone. And you may invite Adam and Tyler over."Jo finished.  
Matt's eyes lit up."You mean it?"  
"Yes son."Sam replied.   
"YES!!!!!!!!"Matt cheered."I'm gonna go call Adam and Tyler right now!  
"I have a bad feeling about this."Jo sighed.   
******************************************************************************************************  
Animated Lizzie: I've been on this plane for about an hour and 15 minutes. I am so tired. I   
will not fall asleep,I not asleep, asleep. (Eyes shut)   
2 and 1/2 hours passed before Lizzie finally woke up. Meet the Parents was over and   
The Kid's credits were rolling.   
"Lizzie,Lizzie,wake up!"Mirandas voice commanded,lightly punching Lizzie's arm,"We're   
almost there.  
"What,What?"Lizzie said sleepliy.  
"We're gonna be there in like 45 mins.Don't worry you were'rnt the only one sleeping.Kate  
was even snoring." The girls giggled.   
"Can you believe that Kate wanted to bring 4 bags of lugage on? 1 and a half being filled  
with makeup! And she didn't bring any of the listed things. The rest of the luggage was   
filled with mounds of non-needed clothes!"Lizzie exclaimed.   
Lizzie looked over at Jessi. She was sleeping.  
"Have you noticed that Jessi looks a lot like Brandon? Like their almost twins?"Lizzie   
asked Miranda.   
"I know!! I was going to ask you the same thing but you we're asleep."Miranda exclamied,  
But It's like well imposible cause of all the times we were over Jessi's house. I've never   
seen Brandon."   
"Shush!! She's waking up!"Lizzie said.  
"Hi Guys! What's up!"Jessi asked.  
"Oh Nothing!!"Lizzie answered.  
Animated Lizzie: I'm going to find out more about this whole Brandon and Jessi twin-thing  
I have a feeling I'm on for a long roller coaster ride.  
  
*Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. It's been so busy! Anyways, on the next   
chapter I'm going to fast forward to when they arrive to the lodge. Actully to Matt's part  
but you get my point* 


	5. The Cute Boy

"So when is Adam coming over?"Tyler asked as he arrived at the McGuire house.  
"He can't. He has cousins over."Matt answered.  
"Oh. Is anyone else coming over?"  
"Yes. You know that new boy Chris? Well, I invited him. He's nice."  
"You invited Chris? No way!"Tyler exclaimed.  
"What's the matter?"Matt asked.   
"Don't you know why he came to our school?"Tyler asked.  
"Why?"  
"Cause he got expelled for big violence from his old school."   
"No way stop lying."  
"I'm serious. You better be careful when he comes over. I'm just warning you."Tyler said.  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Matt went to answer the door.  
"Hey Matt what's up?? I hope you don't mind I brought some of my friends over.Thanks"  
Chris said.  
Tyler and Matt exchanged looks.  
"Uh, I don't think my mom and dad won't mind if you have some friends over." Matt   
answered.  
"O.K. whatever"Chris said as he was throwing the couch cushions around.  
*This is gonna be a long night, Matt thought.*  
******************************************************************************************************  
"Ya we're finally here!!" Lizzie cheered.  
"Finally after what took forever to just get our bags from the baggage claim."Miranda  
sighed.  
"Let's go check in"Jessi sugested.  
They ran up to the desk.   
"Our names are Lizzie McGuire,Miranda Sanchez, and Jessi McKinley. We're here on   
the school trip."Lizzie told the lady.  
"Ok. It says here you're all in the same room with Kate Sanders oh and I can't see the last  
name of this but the first name is Claire. Do you know them??"The lady asked.  
"Unfortunatly yes."Jessi sighed.   
"Oh well your room number is 258. And that is on Floor two. See you around."The lady   
said.  
As they trudged upstairs with their bags, Miranda sighed. "I can't believe we spend a  
whole two weeks in the same room as Kate and Claire. This is so unlucky."  
"Oh I kn-" But Lizzie was interrupted. She looked up. A cute boy was standing right in front  
of her.  
"Oh I am so sorry. I should of been watching where I was going."The boy mumbled.  
"No it was my fault. My name is Lizzie what's yours?"Lizzie asked.  
"Shawn Mackintire. I'm here on vacation with my parents and my older brother from   
Wyoming. Who are you here with?"Shawn asked.  
"Well, I'm here on a school trip for two weeks starting today."Lizzie answered.  
"That's cool. I'm here the same time you are."Shawn smiled.  
"Well, we have to put our bags away. What room are you staying in?"Lizzie asked.  
"Uh.. I'm not sure but I think 259."He answered.  
"No way!!"Lizzie shrieked.  
"We're in room 258"Miranda spoke up.  
"Oh that's cool so we can see each other a lot."Shawn smiled again."If you want I can   
help take up your bags up if you want."  
"Thank you."The girls chimed.  
They walked upstairs. Finally, after which seemed like hours, they finally reached their   
bedrooms.   
"Well, I'll see you around."Lizzie told Shawn.  
"Yes I guess. Oh before I go, I didn't catch your names"Shawn said pointing to Miranda  
and Jessi.  
"Oh My name is Miranda"Miranda said.  
"And I'm Jessica but you can call me Jessi like everyone does."Jessi added.  
"Ok. Cool. Well bye!"And with that Shawn left.  
As soon as the girls walked in they all shrieked, "He's soo cute." Not realizing that Kate  
and Claire were unpacking their bags.  
"No way, No way. I'm not spending my two weeks with the Dorkateers. There is just some  
way I'm not spending it with you Dorks."Kate demanded.  
"Kate, why don't you shut your ugly face and go stuff it somewhere. Like maybe a trash   
can. Oh wait I forgot. You live there so that's why your so ugly."Jessi spit out.  
"How dare you, bitch."Kate replied.  
"Ohhhhh we're so afraid. Katie said a bad word. Maybe I'll go tell me mommy."Jessi   
wailed sarcastly.  
Miranda and Lizzie laughed.  
"Whatever dorkateers. I'm changing my room if it's the last thing I do."Kate said."Let's go  
Claire."  
"Last thing you do before what? Break another mirror. Oh wait! I forgot. Your ugly face  
already broke them all!!"Jessi replied.  
"Your all ass's."Claire answered as she left.  
"Thank god they left and are changing their rooms."Miranda sighed.  
"So..Do you think Danny is still going with me to the Ice Ball. Or do you think he forgot??  
"Lizzie mumbled.  
"Lizzie. Get real. Like he would really forget about something so big like this??"Miranda   
laughed.  
"I don't know I just have a really bad feeling about this whole thing.'Lizzie said.  
"Then why don't you go to his room?And ask?"Jessi sugested.  
"Fine. But what room is he in?"Lizzie asked.  
"Maybe he's in the hall or something. Go see."Miranda pushed.  
"K. I'll go look."   
Lizzie walked out into the hall. She saw Gordo in the hall.   
"Gordo"Lizzie called."Do you know what room Danny K. is in?"  
"Yes. 262. Why?" He called back.  
"No reason"Lizzie said as she ran down to 262.  
But as Lizzie was just about to knock on the door she heard something that made her   
heart drop about a thousand feet.  
"I guess my feelings were right."Lizzie sadly said.  
***************************************************************************************************  
*Yes I know another cliff hanger. Your just gonna have to wait till Chapter 6. Hope you like  
my story so far!!!*  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6: Lizzie meets the real Danny

"These are Danny's excact words when he was talking to Taylor: 'Ya I used to go out with   
Kate. But then like two weeks ago, Kate said she didn't like me anymore. That got me   
mad. So I hatched a plan to get Kate jeleaus. I dedcided to ask that Lizzie girl to the Ball  
with me. Then a coulple days later or sometime Kate asked me to go to the Ball with her.  
Of course I said no, this was a perfect way to get her back' "Lizzie sobbed."Then Taylor  
was like 'Dude, if she liked you again why say no?' Then Danny said 'Cause I want to get   
her back for what she did to me'."  
"What a jerk."Jessi said.  
"It's ok Lizzie. Danny's not worth anything. I never realized it but he's a real jerk."Miranda  
told Lizzie, trying to calm her down.  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.   
"I'll get it"Lizzie said, wiping tears from her eyes.  
Animated Lizzie: I am so sick of the kids in our school,except for like Miranda and   
Gordo and couple of other people in our school. Maybe I should move away. Hmm not a   
bad idea. (Thinks) Maybe?  
It was Danny Kesler.   
"Hi Lizzie. Um, were still on for the Ball"Danny smiled.  
"Uh..No were not still on. I heard what you said about me. That you were just using me   
to get back at Kate. Well I dont-I dont play that game. If you want to suck up to someone   
go suck up to that jerk Kate. I'm sure the two of you would make a perfect couple. You   
might as well change your name to Danny and Kate Jerkler."And with that Lizzie   
slammed the door.  
Animated Lizzie: Wow! Who was that? Wait! It was me??? (Falls and Faints.)  
"Lizzie. I can't belive you said that."Miranda smiled.  
"That took a lot of guts."Jessi added.  
"Ahh thanks."Lizzie blushed.  
"You know Lizzie, I wonder if you could go to the Ball with Shawn. It didn't say anything  
about your date had to be in our school."Miranda sugested.  
Animated Lizzie: I would love to go with Shawn.He's a lot cuter than that dork Danny.   
(Sticks tongue out)  
"You think I should ask him. What if he says no? We've only known a little while. I mean-"  
But Lizzie was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
" I swear if it's Danny- I'm going to punch him right in the face."Lizzie grumbled.  
" Yes?"Lizzie said, obviously annoyed.  
It was Shawn. Embarrasment filled all over Lizzie.   
"Hi. Um, Is something wrong?"Shawn asked.  
"Oh I'm sorry. It's just something happened a couple of minutes ago and I thought it was   
oh it's a long story. So what's up?" Lizzie smiled.   
" Well, can I come in? This might take awhile."Shawn told Lizzie.  
"Sure!"  
After Shawn stepped in, Lizzie saw Danny walking down the hall. Danny saw Shawn   
step in and started running. Lizzie quickly slammed the door.  
"Hi Shawn"Miranda and Jessi giggled.   
"Hey guys.What's up?"Shawn replied,sitting down on the bed.   
Lizzie was walking over to the bed when she heard a knock at the door.  
"Oh my god."Lizzie sighed as she answered the door. "What do you want?"  
************************************************************************************************  
Matt was with Tyler up in Matt's room. They could barely talk over the loud music coming   
from downstairs.   
"When do you think their going to leave? I can't stand the loud music!"Matt screeched   
over the loud music.   
" I don't know. I told you not to invite them."Tyler said.  
"How was I supused to know it would turn into a party?"Matt sighed.  
Chris and his friends were having a party, indeed. Not only were Chris's friends there   
but there was almost 90 kids in Matt's house. As soon as the party went underway,no one  
could stop Chris. So not knowing what to do,Matt and Tyler ran upstairs into Matt's room,  
hiding.   
"I can't" But Tyler was Shh! ed out by Matt.  
"Don't talk. I can hear people outside my door. I'm going to lock the door." Matt quickly   
walked up and locked the door,while putting his ear against the door. He could hear   
some of the things they were saying.   
"I wonder where that Matt kid and the other dork is. Weren't we going to beat up the   
dork?"One of Chris's friends said.  
"That Tyler kid? What a sucker. I wanted to beat him up the first minute I saw him. What  
a wuss he is. Were going to beat him up later."Chris remarked.  
" Oh phat."The other kid said.  
"And what I sucker that Matt kid is. I knew as soon as I saw the little dork, I could use him   
for the house. The house is perfect for a good party. Now, isn't Matt the one with the hott  
sister? I'm really supused to be in her grade but got left back. The hottie's name is Lizzie,  
I think. Why don't we go find her room-if you know what I mean?"Chris laughed,as they   
walked away. Matt could hear them walking into Lizzie's room.  
Tyler was right. I should have never talked to Chris. And my sister hott? What a psycho..  
Matt thought as he slumped down the door. As if this night could get any worse.  
Suddenly, the light's flickered. Then shut off. Matt and Tyler could hear the music off   
downstairs.The power had officially cut out.   
The night just did get worse.  
****************************************************************************************************  
"Lizzie. I really liked you. What went wrong?"Danny asked.   
"Hello? Do I really have to answer that? Why don't you ask yourself that? Your the one   
that loves Kate."Lizzie answered. " I heard you and Taylor talking."  
Animated Lizzie: How braindead is he? Or is he just trying to get back together?  
"What do you mean?"Danny replied.  
"Oh yea- I used Lizzie to get back at Kate-ha ha ha. The jokes up Danny. I know your   
secret plan. And it just foiled. So Buh-Bye"Lizzie shot back.  
Lizzie slammed the door but Danny put his foot in the door.  
"And who is this dork?"Danny said,pointing to Shawn.  
"He's my friend. My friend who's going to the Ball with me."Lizzie told him.  
"Oh. So you would rather go out with this scum"Danny paused,and shot a bad look at   
Shawn"Then me. What a loser choice."  
"First of all,he's not scum and not a dork.Second of all, He's a lot nicer and cuter than   
your face would ever be. So why don't you leave."Lizzie shrieked.  
"Fine. But you'll be sorry. You'll be sorry you ever turned down Danny Kessler."Danny said,  
slamming the door.  
"Sorry about what he said Shawn. He's a big jerk and needs to be slapped."Lizzie sighed.  
"It's ok."Shawn said.  
"So what were you asking?"Lizzie asked.  
"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to that Ice Ball with me? Some teacher   
came up to my door and asked if I wanted to go. So I said sure;I just have to find   
somebody. I thought of you."Shawn smiled.  
Animated Lizzie: I could just melt. He is so totally HOTT!!  
"Sure. I loved to go."Lizzie answered.  
"Uhh-we have to go now. I want some food"Miranda said as she pulled Jessi.   
"Ok. See You later."Lizzie called.  
Animated Lizzie: I was hopeing they'd leave.  
"Thanks Lizzie. Your really sweet."Shawn told her.  
"You are too."Lizzie said.  
"And cute."Shawn added.  
Lizzie just blushed.  
Animated Lizzie: Shawn said I'm cute-OMG! Am I dreaming? (pinches hereself) No I'm  
not dreaming. (Starts floating)  
"I have to go. See You Later."Shawn said as he got up.But before he left,he quickly gave   
Lizzie a kiss on the cheek.  
"I really like you,Lizzie"Shawn whispered.   
*****************************************************************************************************  
Ok--So I added a little romance. W/E~~ 


End file.
